The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different settings. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware, such as semiconductors and circuit boards, and software, also known as computer programs. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer hardware higher, more sophisticated and complex computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful and much smaller than just a few years ago.
As computers have become smaller, using them in a variety of portable or handheld electronic devices has become not only possible, but commonplace. These portable electronic devices may include laptop or notebook computers, telephones, GPS (Global Positioning Systems) devices, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and pagers, among others. Since these electronic devices are portable and easily moved, they are frequently tilted, either intentionally or accidentally, as the user moves them about and are also easily bumped, which may cause unintended selection of keys, buttons, touchscreens, or other input devices. For example, when a portable electronic device, such as a cell phone, is left powered on and placed in a purse, handbag, or briefcase, a preprogrammed button may be bumped and accidentally place a call.
In an attempt to address these problems, electronic devices may have tilt sensors attached that detect when the device is tilted and, in response, turn off the electronic device and turn it back on when the device is once again oriented properly. Unfortunately, these tilt sensors cannot distinguish between the force of acceleration due to movement and the force due to the earth's gravity. Since portable devices are often used when moving, tilt sensors can frequently report that the device is tilted when it is fact upright, or that it is upright when it is in fact tilted. This can cause the functions of the electronic device to be disabled prematurely or re-enabled prematurely.
Thus, without a better way to handle the tilting of electronic devices, users will continue to suffer from accidental input and inconvenience.